Megumin
Megumin is one of the three main deuteragonists of the Konosuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! novel series, as well as its anime and manga adaptions. Megumin is a powerful arch-wizard with a dramatic flare and extremely vicious competitive side. She is a member of Satou Kazuma's adventuring party where she is often used to finish off their enemies due to her use of Explosion Magic, a one use spell which can one-hit almost anything. After spending around a year in Kazuma's party, Megumin began developing romantic feelings for him, mostly because of his willingness to accept her use of an incredibly impractical skill despite her vast magical potential. After killing her mentor Wolbach, Megumin confessed her feelings to Kazuma, and the pair soon entered a relationship. She is voiced by Takahashi Rie who also voices Emilia in the Japanese Dub of the anime and Erica Mendez in the English Dub. Appearance She is 13 years old and has black hair, red eyes, powerful magic affinity, and chūnibyō characteristics Personality Megumin is a straightforward girl, who speaks in an old-style Japanese dialect. She can be very hyper and lively at times and has chuunibyou tendencies like the rest of the Crimson Demon villagers. She is very intelligent, but has very little self-control, especially when it comes to using Explosion magic. She has no problem wasting her spell on empty plains or abandoned castles, as long as she can use Explosion once a day. After being harassed for days by Megumin's Explosion magic, Beldia was ticked and named her as the crazy-headed girl ("Girl with screws loose"). Much to Megumin's dismay, since the nickname describes her quite well, "crazy-headed girl" also became her official nickname in Axel. Kazuma stated that Megumin has the most common sense among the girls in the party, but considering her competition, it is not much of a compliment. Megumin also enjoys participating in (or starting) childish antics with Aqua or Darkness, and often acts over-dramatic to hype up the moods. Megumin is generally calm and cheerful, but she can easily become aggressive when she feels slighted or challenged. Kazuma stated that she is magnanimous and cherishes her comrades more than anyone else. This is evident as she will become fiercely protective when others mock or try to hurt her allies. She also hates being treated like a child just because of her young appearance and becomes despondent when people call her a loli. Powers and Abilities Megumin excels in Explosion Magic which enable her to create powerful explosions. Being obsessed with such skill, she devotes all of her skill points into improving the power of her explosions, shortening her casting time, and being able to cast the spell instantly without chanting out loud. She can also make her explosion spell travel around in a zig-zag way at the cost of a much weaker effect. Unfortunately, using such magic often resulted the severe mana drain which results in her always collapsing after casting and becoming completely immobile. This further exacerbated by the fact that she never increased the maximum capacity of her mana reserves unlike Arch Wizards who master the same ability but able to alleviate such setback in varying degrees and even mastering other forms of magic.. Because of her obsession to her signature ability to the point of refused to learn any other magic, Megumin had to entirely dependent on allies after casting. Trivia *In Drama CD she is voiced by Maaya Uchida also voices Rikka Takanashi from Chūnibyō demo Koi ga Shitai!. *Megumin is similar to Akko Kagari from Little Witch Academia in personality as they'll be sharing the same English voice actress. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Kids Category:Outright Category:Siblings Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Loyal Category:Hope Bringer Category:Honest Category:Selfless Category:Comic Relief Category:Wise Category:Genius Category:Tricksters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Merciful Category:Rivals Category:Obsessed Category:Mischievous Category:Movie Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Jerks